


Can't Adventure Today, Too Horny

by yuans_crotch



Series: Silver Wind Arsenal [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Biting, Half elf boy learns tiefling anatomy and physiology the fun way, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Tiefling in heat, Tieflings, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuans_crotch/pseuds/yuans_crotch
Summary: You know sometimes you realize that if you want nasty heat smut about your dnd character and his boyfriend that you have to write it yourselfKyrakir gets softly railed because his boyfriend is a lawful good service top and that's what he knows how to do.





	Can't Adventure Today, Too Horny

**Author's Note:**

> First off: if anyone from my campaign somehow sees this - well you had to have seen this coming  
> I specifically apologize to Dom, Skyler, and Ryan for involving your characters in this. But Dom you knew this was coming so whatever  
> Also Gabe if youre reading this, you said I could make up whatever I wanted about what happens with Kyrakir and Hansen in their down time and you would ok it so. Honestly this is partially your fault.  
> I'm 90% sure this is not canon compliant with the campaign tho bc I cant remember if we had the house, Karinthi, and Mallius all at the same time at one point? Im very unclear on when the house got burnt down.  
> I felt bad about this fic but then I saw a caleb/mollymauk fic with tiefling heats and i decided I was valid enough to post this  
> Alternate title: Hansen actually properly tops for the first time in his life

Hansen had only briefly left the shared room to get them both some breakfast, but he soon found himself locked out.

  
“Kyr? I think you accidentally locked the door on me- “

  
“It was on purpose. Go away.” His muffled response was a tone Hansen usually only heard when they were dealing with an enemy that really got on Kyrakir’s nerves.

  
“Did I do something wrong?” Hansen tried looking through the keyhole to no avail.

  
“No! I-I’m very sick and I don’t want you to catch it.” At this point, Nina walked by. She didn’t say anything, just raised her eyebrow at Hansen.

  
“He’s sick and he’s locked me out of the room.” Hansen sighed.

  
“The council is sending us on another recruitment mission this morning. We got a message from the princess telling us all to pack up and be ready in half an hour. Are we going to be down an archer?” Nina crossed her arms.

  
“YES.” Shouted Kyrakir from inside the room. “IM SORRY THAT I CANNOT HELP YOU WOO THE PRINCESS TODAY. LEAVE ME TO MY MISERY.” His comment left Nina bright red and laughing nervously.

  
“I-I never said- “

  
“Do you want me to send Karinthi in?” Hansen had to interrupt before Nina could give a proper response. If Kyrakir was sick enough that he didn’t want to have breakfast or see Hansen before the group left, he figured whatever he had was bad enough to call in the healer.

  
“N-NO! I’LL BE FINE JUST GO!” Kyrakir sounded frantic. Nina, seeming to have recovered from Kyrakir’s earlier comment, gave Hansen a look and left. He hoped that meant she was getting Karinthi.

  
“Kyr.” Hansen kept a calm, even tone. “All of my equipment is in there still. I need to come in.” The only noises Hansen heard from the room were loud cursing and the rumpling of blankets.

  
“D-do you need to?” Kyrakir sounded so small in that moment.

  
“I didn’t want to say this, so you wouldn’t feel uncomfortable, but I am very good at lockpicking. I need my things one way or another my dear.” It was after that comment that Hansen heard the door being unlocked. He slowly stepped into the room to see that Kyrakir had already ran back to the bed and was fully encased in the blankets. Hansen gingerly stepped over to the bed and placed a hand on the lump of blankets that had engulfed Kyrakir.

  
“Kyr, what’s going on?” Hansen cocked his head to the side.

  
“I’m sick. I really don’t want you to catch it. Please, just get your shit and leave.” He really sounded miserable.

  
“Well, with uh, what we did last night.” It was Hansen’s turn to blush. “If whatever you have is contagious, wouldn’t I already have it?”

  
“…shit.”

  
“Can you tell me what’s actually going on right now?” With this, Kyrakir finally popped his head out of the blankets. His long, green hair was a tangled mess, all caught up in his horns. His face was a dark blue in his own tiefling version of a blush. He hadn’t even bothered to thaumaturgy his eyes like he usually did. His natural golden yellow eyes, with no pupils or sclera, were out on full display. Hansen moved to put the back of his hand on Kyrakir’s forehead to feel his temperature, but the other man scooted away and moved back under the blanket.

  
“D-don’t touch me.” Came Kyrakir’s muffled voice.

  
“Kyr, you’re really concerning me. Can you please tell me what’s going on?” Hansen kept his voice steady, but he was growing anxious. Kyrakir popped his messy head out of the blankets and sighed.

  
“S-so uh… Every few months or so, I just get like this.” Hansen nodded along. “Everything feels warm and overwhelming and dear gods all I want is to fuck until I die.” Kyrakir whined out the last few words. It was Hansen’s turn to light up bring red. “Just go do whatever the princess wants you to do. I’m going to be even more useless than usual today.” He retreated into the covers with more pathetic whines.

  
“Kyrakir- “Before Hansen could finish his response, he heard a knock at the door. He gave a concerned look to the pile of fabric besides him before getting up to answer the door. When he opened it, the two other tieflings in the party were in front of him. Malius’s giant form and Karinthi’s slightly smaller one.

  
“Kyrakir’s in heat.” Mallius was never one to mince words. “We can fucking smell… them from downstairs.” Hansen thought about correcting Mallius on Kyrakir’s gender, but he remembered how much joy the other man gained from Mallius’s confusion and decided to let it be.

  
“He’s… what?” Hansen wore his confusion on his face.

  
“He’s in heat, Hansen.” Said Karinthi. “Nina sent me up here to check on him right before the smell hit both me and Mallius. I’m guessing that he didn’t tell you about tiefling heats?” She tried to peak around him, but Hansen left the doorway to continue this discussion in the hallway.

  
“What’s a tiefling heat?” He crossed his arms in front of his body.

  
“Well you see,” Karinthi started, her professor instincts kicking into high gear. “As you know, we tieflings are descended from humans who made pacts with devils and demons for their power. Some tieflings are descended from pacts with incubi and succubi and will go into heats. These heats are usually a few days long and basically make the tiefling unable to do anything but have sex. I’m guessing he’s getting too far into the throws of it to explain this to you?”

  
“Yeah.” Hansen figured that Kyrakir being kicked out of his house at such a young age, plus his very limited contact with tieflings afterword, led to his ignorance about these occurrences of “heats.” He kept his mouth shut about this, knowing that his partner was a very private man when it came to his past.

  
“What are you doing out here then?” Mallius grunted out. “Go fuck ‘em. The heat will be shorter with some dick.” Hansen’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and turned bright red.

  
“I’m sure he’s still awake enough to consent if that’s what you’re worried about.” Karinthi chimed in. Hansen ran a hand down his face to hide some of his blush.

  
“I should be heading back to Kyrakir.” Before he went back into the shared room, Karinthi put one last word in.

  
“He’s releasing pheromones that are only detectable by other tieflings. I can put a protective barrier around the house, but I figured I would let you know in case one gets through and tries to get to Kyrakir.” She nudges Mallius. “We should leave before the smell gets too much. We’ll be back in a few days.” Hansen nodded and went into the room, leaving the two other tieflings. He carefully approached the bed.

  
“Did you hear all of that?” Kyrakir popped his head out at the question and nodded. “W-would you be up for- “

Kyrakir interrupted him by grabbing his collar and kissing him hard. He used the element of surprise to push Hansen down onto the bed and straddle him. Kyrakir lifts his face off his and breathed heavily.

  
“Hansen...” Kyrakir let out a pathetic whine. He was completely naked on top of Hansen. His tail was twitching and erratic. His cock was out on full display with its surprising length and alien design. Hansen placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck and pulled Kyrakir back down onto his lips. Kyrakir’s tongue dove into his mouth, deepening the kiss immediately. His tail lashed out and grabbed Hansen’s hand, placing it on Kyrakir’s ass. Just a quick grope was enough to leave Kyrakir moaning into his mouth. Kyrakir’s hands roamed under Hansen’s thin sleep shirt. His fingers grazed along Hansen's chest, warm to the touch. Kyrakir stopped suddenly. “W-wait.” He put a firm hand on Hansen's chest. Hansen took his hands off of Kyrakir and looked up worried.

  
“Did I hurt you?”

  
“N-no I just... Once I get started I really don't think I'll be able to stop. S-so you gotta make sure you want this ok? And I might say some dumb shit too. And-” Hansen stopped his rambling by putting a calm hand on his cheek. Kyrakir melted into it. “Ok if you keep doing shit like that I'm not gonna be coherent.”

  
“Kyr, its ok. I want to help you in whatever way I can.” Hansen moved to sit up and Kyrakir reluctantly let him. He then took off his shirt and moved back in to kiss his boyfriend. “I can handle whatever you have to throw at me.” Kyrakir threw his arms around Hansen's neck and went right back to kissing him. He slowly started grinding on Hansen's lap, desperate for any kind of friction. He rest his head on Hansen's forehead, just panting and moaning. Hansen's hands were on Kyrakir's ass, moving with his thrusts.

  
“There you go. Gods you're so cute like this.” Hansen moved his deft fingers to go inside of Kyrakir, noticing that the other man was already greased up and ready for him. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you like this. You need me so badly.”

  
“Y-yes, please. Hansen, please, don't stop” Kyrakir started babbling out desperate pleas. “Need you badly. Need you inside me.” Hansen moved his fingers and crooked them in just the way that makes Kyrakir moan the loudest.

  
_“Hopefully the rest of the house has already left.”_ Hansen thought absentmindedly.

  
“N-need more. Please.” Kyrakir buried his face into Hansen's neck and started going to town on it. He got up on his calves to give Hansen space to take off his pants, and without missing a beat, he does so. Kyrakir went back down to position his ass over Hansen's cock before he was interrupted. Hansen placed a careful hand over Kyrakir's chest and moved to push the other man flat on his back. He really did look like some sort of succubus at the moment. His long green hair splayed out around his head and horns, his hands above his head, his face flush and mouth ever so slightly parted.

  
“I'm taking care of you, remember?” Hansen positioned himself between Kyrakir's legs and kissed him firmly on the lips.

  
“Haaaaaansen,” Kyrakir whined out, and then dropped into infernal. Hansen chuckled and started lining himself up. Kyrakir's legs wrapped around his waist to try to hurry up the process. With one hand on Kyrakir's hips and the other on his own dick, he slowly slid into him. Kyrakir let out a long wanton moan, his tail curling around his own cock and pumping. Hansen gave him a quick second to get adjusted before he started giving him what he needed.

  
(Kyrakir called it “putting the thrill into Hanathryl.” Hansen hated that)

  
Hansen leaned over Kyrakir, covering his body with his own. He kissed him again, slowly and languidly, to contrast on his fast thrusts. Having Kyrakir moan into his mouth was a guilty pleasure. Kyrakir's hands went to Hansen's back, gripping tightly. Their kiss abruptly broke so Kyrakir could continue his babbling in infernal, with Hansen picking up the word “harder” and his own name on occasion. He gripped the other man's hips harder and did as requested, going in harder and at the slight upward angle that he knew Kyrakir enjoyed. He was rewarded with a symphony of lewd moans.

  
“You're so beautiful like this. All laid out like this for me.” Kyrakir didn't respond. “Gods, you really drive me insane. You're doing so good.” A particularly hard thrust into him made him practically scream.

  
“H-Hansen,” Kyrakir whimpered out, with a slight accent from babbling in Infernal. “I-I'm gonna-”

  
“Shhh, I got you. Come for me” Kyrakir buried his face into Hansen's neck again.

  
Hansen felt a sharp pain in his neck, the sudden adrenaline rush of damage to him causing him to suddenly orgasm. He groaned loudly while finishing inside of Kyrakir. He took a quick breather before carefully pulling out of the other man. He looked down to see Kyrakir gently passed out, eyes closed and breathing slowly. His cum was splattered between the two men's chests, while Hansen's was slowly pouring out of him. Hansen saves this mental image for the next time the Rogues of Fate went out without him and he was without Kyrakir. He kissed him on the forehead and went to the bathroom. Before he left with a damp washcloth, he turned to the mirror and noticed the huge bite mark at the junction of his neck and shoulder, with some newly forming hickies surrounding it.. He touched it gingerly and winced. That must have been the sharp pain, he pondered to himself. He remembered Kyrakir's hands on his back and turned around and yep. Huge claw marks down his back. Hansen didn't know if he should be more alarmed at the surprising severity of the wounds or the fact that in the moment, they felt really good. He shook the ideas out of his head and went back to his shared room. Kyrakir was still passed out in the same position, softly breathing. He took the washcloth and wiped Kyrakir down gently.

  
“Fuck that's cold” said Kyrakir quietly. He paused for a second before raising his voice. “Did you come in my ass?”

  
“Sorry, but your bite sort of sent me over the edge sooner than I had planned. I know you don't like-”

  
“Wait wait wait wait wait wait.” Kyrakir sat up quickly, wincing a little, “My what?” It was then he noticed the bite mark on Hansen. “Shit, wait, I'm so fucking sorry holy shit-” He scrambled to his clothes on the floor to find his components pouch, and quickly made some goodberries. He thrust them into Hansen's face. “Shit I don't know if that's enough. Here-” Hansen caught his hand before he tried any other of his healing spells.

  
“It's ok. You're tired and you shouldn't be using up your energy on such a small deal like this. I can take care of myself.” Hansen looked away and said this next part, to embarrassed to meet Kyrakir's eyes. “Plus, I kind of liked it.” Kyrakir's expression went from worry to surprise to smug smile. Hansen laughed and pulled Kyrakir back to bed. “Come on, I know you're gonna need your rest.” Kyrakir flopped back onto his back, pulling Hansen closer.

  
“You're gonna need it too. It doesn't go away after just fucking me once.” Kyrakir's face was kept perfectly even as Hansen looked back at him in shock, trapped in blue arms.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP whatever NPC the party left behind to chill in the house that day because they 100% heard Kyrakir being the loudest bottom on the prime material plane
> 
> "Why do you keep comparing your male character to a succubus dont you mean incubus?" Succubus in Latin means "to lie under" and Kyrakir is a bottom. Thats it that's my explanation. 
> 
> I realize that thats not how being multi lingual actually works but I have an explanation for that too.
> 
> (Gross daddy kink joke below)
> 
>  
> 
> Hansen: thankfully you didnt call me daddy this time  
> Kyrakir: you dont speak infernal  
> Hansen:


End file.
